


The Complicated Boy

by TheDarkOne121



Series: Humans are so complicated [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Apples, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121
Summary: Two broken souls meet after being wronged by the world.





	The Complicated Boy

For a long time, they knew things on Earth won't change for them. They knew ever since the horrible truth about humans was right in front of them, the same truth that forced the rest of their kind to leave and never come back, leaving them alone.

Forever on this tiny little planet.

They should have left like the rest but they didn’t. Instead, they wanted to believe the humans could change at the time the others started to leave. Of course, they had only arrived on Earth not so long ago at the time things started to turn. How naive they were.

Now they’re all alone on Earth as everyone else is back on Origin. So very far from Earth. They never realized how far Earth was until they couldn’t feel the presences of everyone else anymore. That painful realization is what showed them the awful decision they made.

And now they’re stuck here on Earth because they know it’s too late to go back to Origin since everyone else has migrated by now. Because that’s how the system works; they migrate from Origin to experience other planets before going back to Origin and repeat the process over again. And they all did it together as one.

Except for them. They were the late bloomer.

They should have known they were going to get abandoned at one point. Now here they are, stuck in the form of this domesticated mammal known to humans as a cat. A cat. This is what they were reduced to just because they wanted to give humans another chance; a simple white cat with blue eyes.

A cat that was known to steal fruit from the vendors.

“Oi! You four-legged menace!” they look up after picking up an apple with their mouth to see a rather large human coming towards them with a knife in his hands. “How many times do I have to tell you to leave my apples alone?!”

He tries to swipe the knife at them but they just leap out of the way, leaving the object in question to get stuck in the spot they were previously standing on. Good news for them, though, it gave them a safe place to land on, right on top of the man’s forearm.

“W-What the-?!”

Using the man’s blubbering confusion to their advantage, they quickly jump onto his head before jumping onto a nearby wall. As they ran they could faintly the man screeching, “Hey, get back here!”

They smile to themselves despite the apple; sometimes, this is the only enjoyment they can get nowadays.

Granted, they have no need for the apple since they don’t eat but it’s so much fun to see the look of frustration on a human’s face.

Perhaps this is their own little revenge against the humans for making them leave their kind and trapping them on this miserable planet. Yes, that’s it. This is what happens when these simple creatures play with the emotions of a being that’s not from their world. 

* * *

 The day flew by as it always does for them. The sun had eventually left the sky like it always does, allowing the moon to take their place. They had found themselves on top of the castle’s wall that leads to one of those useless windows for their prisoners since it was too high for them to reach. Normally, if they still have the food they had stolen, they would just drop them off to the prisoners because the window just so happens to be there but tonight, they found their forged blue eyes looking up at the bright orb in the sky.

They don’t know which one was worst; the sun, with its warmth that almost makes them feel like they’re back home to only make the ache inside grow when they realize it’s not home. Or the moon, showing off the stars just to remind them how far away they were from Origin. It’s sickening to have these two reminding them of their mistake every day.

If only they can die from old age…

Shaking their head, they began to make their way over to the window. Apparently, there was this new prisoner that attacked the Queen or something like that. Honestly, they didn’t really care much for a simple human’s needy desire but they needed some way to get rid of the apple since they don’t eat. What better way to do that than give it to the people who only get two small meals a day?

It’s not because they care or anything like that.

They poke their head in between the bars of the window, their eyes scanning for this new prisoner. They finally found them in the corner of the cell, all curled up with their knees to the chest and their arms resting on top of them. The prisoner had their head down, making them unable to see their face.

A raccoon was next to the prisoner, something that surprised them greatly. It was not every day they would see a prisoner with an animal companion but they quickly got over their surprise. Just drop the apple and then leave.

And they did just that, they dropped the apple through the window, watching it fall to the ground before it rolls over to the prisoner. The raccoon was the first one to notice the apple but the prisoner didn’t notice until the apple stopped rolling when it hit their foot.

The prisoner looks up and they found themselves freezing from moving away.

It was a child. A child was in prison. And here they thought this kingdom had a policy against imprisoning children. Hypocrites, the lot of them.

They took a closer look at the child; male, judging by the dirty shirt and pants he was wearing, possibly in the “teenage” years by human standards, plenty of black hair - with this strange blue streak, by the looks of it - that seems to be messed up by his time in the cell, and pretty thin. That was probably because of this two-meals-a-day policy. Really, whose brilliant idea was that?

They couldn’t see the boy’s face. Stars, that was a lot of hair to cover a child’s head. They watch as the boy slowly picked up the apple like he was unsure if what he’s holding was real. The raccoon had eventually noticed them but they couldn’t tear their eyes from this small boy.

But then he looked up at them in between the bars of the window.

Light blue eyes met slate blue ones.

That was finally made them snap out of it and dash away from the window. 

* * *

Humans were supposed to be simple, they thought as they stare into the open water in front of them.

Upon looking into the child’s eyes they found themselves fleeing to docks where they can stare off into the water to get their head in order.

Humans were supposed to be simple, they keep repeating to themselves. Humans are supposed to be filled with greed, the desire to satisfy their own needs at the expense of others, they’re supposed to deny everything about their flaws in order to make themselves look good. They were supposed to be as simple as that!

But not that boy. No, not him. When they look into his eyes they saw something in him that made them realize something; he was complicated.

He acknowledges the darkness in this world and doesn’t even bother to hide his pain behind a facade. It’s as open as the sun in the sky.

And that is what makes him complicated.

They slapped their reflection in the water out of frustration. Humans, every time they think they have them figured out, they go and do this over and over again! Why couldn’t they just stop messing with them and leave them in peace?!

No… Humans won’t ever leave them in peace unless they leave this planet. But they can’t because they don’t know where the others are and going to Origin would only increase that pain.

They’re still trapped here on Earth, trapped just like that complicated boy in the prison cell.

They shake their head. There must be a reason why the boy is so complicated. Yes, that’s it. There is a reason why the boy is complicated and they plan to find out. If they find out what’s making him like this then they can solve it and he’ll go back to being simple.

Yes… That will work.

They turned away from the water and began to make their way back to the village. It was time to go visit the man at the vendor again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Tangled story. I decided to write this to see if anybody wants to see it continued or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
